On Sparrows' Tide
by Aelthar101
Summary: Jack and Catherine become caught up in the race for the Fountain of Youth when Jack is encountered with something he has never experienced before, something that threatens the very life of his beloved pearl. Catherine on the other hand stumbles across a very well kept secret that changes her life forever. Sequel to Sparrows Rising. Two HUGE surprises! JackxOC Please enjoy!
1. Return of the Sparrows

**Here's the sequel guys! as I said in the summary, two huge surprises but I promise neither one will be cheesy or tacky and just thrown in there to throw in. It took me a long time to add my own twist while still incorporating most of the basic story line. I can't wait for you guys to read this whole thing. For now please enjoy and let me know how you like the beginning of the sequel. :)**

** Aelthar**

* * *

******Chapter 1: Return of the Sparrows**

The courthouse square was exceptionally busy that morning. The imminent number of pirate hangings that were soon to occur no doubt accounted for the increase in activity in front of the dismal courthouse.

A richly decorated carriage rattled underneath the entranceway to the square causing the many people on foot to scramble out of the way. Many commoners looked towards the door of the carriage to see an equally richly dressed woman exit. It was not all that uncommon to see wealthy women this side of London, but this woman was different than most. She was dressed as fine as the queen of England would be; her cream, silk dress was crafted by only the best of seamstresses in town and an elaborate necklace graced the woman's neck. He hair was not done in as tall of the fashion as most women kept theirs and her hat, when she held her head a certain way, concealed most of her face. The carriage man helped arrange her small train so that it was no longer on the steps of the carriage before he gave a polite nod and slowly drove the carriage away.

Catherine pulled her skirts carefully around her; she wasn't used to wearing such finery yet she held herself as if she had been raised as a queen. She watched as her carriage drove away, absorbing the sounds of the square around her.

"PIRATE SWORDS! PIRATE SWORDS!"

Catherine began to walk purposefully towards the courthouse astonished at the wide path she was given. None of the commoners wished to interfere with a woman of her stature.

"PIRATE EXECUTION TODAY! WATCH HIM SWING!"

Two boys ran in front of her fighting each other with wooden swords. Merchants everywhere tried to sell her authentic pirate wares.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Gather around and see, the true pirate sword of the merciless Catherine Porter!" a merchant nearby shouted.

Catherine turned towards him, a bemused smirk on her face as she took note of the rusty sword; she wouldn't be caught dead with a sword of that poor repair.

The courthouse loomed in front of her as she reminded herself of exactly why she was dressed as a queen standing in the middle of the town square. She walked halfway up the steps before carefully taking her large hat off. To any bystander it looked as if she simply wished to remove the large hat before entering the courthouse, nothing to suggest that the simple action was carefully calculated to send a specific message to someone within.

Catherine walked quickly towards the courtroom bowing her head slightly towards any official looking man in the hall while at the same time setting them with an intimidating gaze. She was quickly granted access into the courtroom and allowed a prime seat with full view of the judge's chair and the pedestal for the prisoner, while at the same time, away from the common people of London.

A number of other wealthy ladies of society where surrounding Catherine chatting and gossiping as they waited for the next prisoner to be brought out, it was as if they treated the event as the ancient Romans did gladiator fights.

Movement along the jurors' bench caught Catherine's eye. She turned towards the bailiff as he nodded in understanding pocketing a substantial sized purse.

"Order! ORDER!" shouted one of the Lords, desperately trying to get the rambunctious crowd in control.

"Now appearing before the court, the notorious and infamous pirate, pillager, and highwayman-Captain Jack Sparrow!"

The crowd erupted into jeers as a rather large jailor bullied the covered prisoner onto the stand and roughly jerked the bag off his head.

A flustered Gibbs looked around the room in annoyance trying desperately to plead his case to anyone who would listen, "I told ya! The name's Gibbs! Joshamee Gibbs! How many times do I- "

"Hear ye, hear ye!" shouted the bailiff over the din, "Presiding over these trials, all rise and attend to the right honorable Justice Smith!"

Everyone who was not already standing quickly rose and turned towards the doors behind the judges chair to see a slightly tall man in a large white wig step forward onto the stand.

The crowd settles as the Judge sits down and carefully adjusts his glasses, "Now. What do we have here?"

Jack smiled over the handkerchief that was hiding his tell tale beard as he gazed over the crowd. His eyes paused on Catherine as he felt himself smile even wider; all was working according to plan.

Gibbs looked at the judge in confusion, "Jack?"

The jailor quickly hit him hard over the head with a small club.

"Not necessary!" Jack quickly called out as Catherine winced slightly, "You were saying?"

"Jack Sparrow," spoke Gibbs cautiously catching on, "is not my name. My name is Joshamee Gibbs!"

"Is that so?" Jack questioned seeming to ponder over the small bit of information, "It says, 'Jack Sparrow' here."

"I told 'em!" answered Gibbs becoming increasingly frustrated; "I'm not Jack Sparrow, who I would be happy to identify to the court, if it would help my case."

"I think that would be a poor defense unless you want to be bludgeoned again like a harp seal," Jack answered quickly as the crowd began to get rowdy again, "The prisoner claims to be innocent of being Jack Sparrow. How do you find?"

A confused foreman stood up, "No trail? But aren't we here to examine the evidence?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Foreman. Your finding. Guilty?"

The Foreman looked unsure, "Guilty verdict means he'll hang."

The crowd at once began to voice their approval yelling and banging on anything they could get their hands on; they wished to see another hanging.

"HANG HIM! STRING HIM UP!" shouted a woman in the crowd. Catherine glared at her as Jack looked over at the crowd silencing them immediately.

"…Guilty?" the foreman said cautiously.

The crowd roared in approval, "That's not fair!" shouted Gibbs above the din.

"Shut it!" shouted Jack banging the gavel on the stand, "Joshamee Gibbs! The crime which you've been found guilty of is being innocent of being Jack Sparrow," Gibbs, as well as half the court looked at Jack in bewilderment trying to follow, "I hereby commute your sentence and order that you be imprisoned for the remainder of your miserable, moribund, mutton chopped life. There!" Jack said ending any further discussion and banging the gavel on the stand once more.

The bailiff quickly grabbed the prisoner and dragged him outside of the courtroom as Jack stood to leave the room, "Means shall be arranged to transport the prisoner to the Tower of London!"

Jack quickly sped down the hallway of the courtroom removing the wretched wig and wiping the powder from his face. He yanked open a door revealing the actual judge struggling to remove himself from carefully tied ropes. Jack quickly took the judge's robe and draped it over the struggling man as a blanket.

"Thanks very much!" he said kindly as he turned to continue out of the courtroom grimacing as he removed the scarf. He quickly found the jail carriage where Catherine had promised it would be and took his hat from the carriage driver noticing with a small smile the man had a skull and crossbones tattoo on his wrist. Jack quickly jumped into the carriage just as the doors were shut and the order was given to drive.

"Hell's teeth!" sputtered Gibbs, "Now we're both headed for prison."

"Not to worry," Jack said brushing aside Gibb's negative outlook, "Catherine's paid the driver. Ten minutes we'll be outside London town, where Catherine will meet us shortly with horses. Tonight we'll make the coast. Then it's just a matter of finding a ship."

"All part of the plan yes?" asked Gibbs drinking from the flask Jack offered.

"Exactly," smiled Jack rather pleased with himself, "I arrived in Londontown just this morning to rescue on Joshamee Gibbs from one appointment with the gallows. Seeing as how you're still alive, I'd say its all been very successful thus far."

"And Catherine?" Gibbs asked with a knowing smile.

"Has been scouting out the area for both a ship and means of rescuing you," Jack said taking a swig from the flask, "What happened to you Gibbs? I thought you were employed or otherwise engaged."

Gibbs nodded, taking the flask, "Aye. But I always listened like a thief for news of the Black Pearl. Nobody's seen where she might next make port- then I hear a rumor. Jack Sparrow was in London with a ship, looking for a crew."

Jack looked at Gibbs in confusion, "Am not."

Gibbs nodded again, "But that's what I heard. Fact is you're signing up men tonight, pub called Captain's Daughter."

"Am not!" defended Jack.

Gibbs shrugged, "Well I thought it a bit odd, especially because I heard no one tell of Catherine. But then again, you've never been the most predictable of sorts."

"Tell me something," Jack started, taking a drink, "There is another Jack Sparrow out there sullying my good name?"

"An imposter!" said Gibbs, slightly shocked.

"Indeed… but an imposter with a ship."

"And in need of a crew," pointed out Gibbs.

"Which as fate would have it," Jack said taking the flask back from Gibbs, "so am I."

"What about you Jack?" Gibbs asked, "Last I heard, you were hell bent to find the Fountain of Youth" he quickly grabbed the rolled up map from Jack, "Any luck?"

Jack took the map back from Gibbs, "I did not! I am just as bent as ever! Only certain… circumstances are delaying my definite departure. Mark my words Master Gibbs, we will see those waters, just… not yet."

Gibbs for the first time since he was reunited with Jack studied him carefully; he had changed since he had last seen him. Catherine was no doubt the cause of that.

The carriage lurched to a stop;

"Oh!" exclaimed Jack as he stood towards the rear of the carriage, "short trip."

Jack poked his head out of the carriage expecting to see the dismal outskirts of London when he was met with twenty loaded guns pointed directly at him,

"All part of the plan yes?" Gibbs questioned mockingly now seriously doubting his chances of ever getting of the rainy island.

Jack turned to climb back into the carriage just as a guard moved to knock him out.

"No" he groaned as the soldiers quickly grabbed hold of him and dragged him towards the fort.

Jack didn't bother to struggle as they marched him through the castle, instead letting his legs hang loose making the two guards holding him carry his whole weight. They roughly plopped him down in a chair and tightly manacled his wrists to the armrests. Jack jerked at the chains trying desperately to find a weak point but stopped as soon as the doors closed. It was then that he realized he was completely alone. He looked around the room searching for any way he could escape at the opportune moment. It was then that he really took notice of the incredible feast laid out before him. Smiling slightly he peeked to his side as if someone was watching him. Seeing no one he jerked his chair forward once, then once again, then twice more. Jack slowly reached his hand out for a rather savory looking pastry. The doors suddenly slammed open causing Jack to quickly jerk back kicking the table in the process. The top pastry rolled off the table and Jack gave it a quick kick sending the pastry flying towards the ceiling where it was impaled on the chandelier just as close to twenty guards walked in. Jack crossed his legs as if nothing had happened in time to see the fattest person he had ever laid eyes on waddle into the room and ooze onto the chair across form Jack.

A man in a carefully powdered wig looked at Jack carefully.

"You _are_ Jack Sparrow?"

Jack rolled his eyes; "There should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere."

The fat man squinted at Jack, "I have heard of you. And you know who I am," he stated arrogantly.

Jack looked as if he were trying to ponder where exactly he had seen a face that fat before, "Face is familiar; have I threatened you?"

Another wigged man to the side of the fat man looked at Jack as he would have looked at horse fodder under his shoe, "You are in the presence of George Augustus, Duke of Brunswick – Luneburg, Arch treasurer and Prince –elector of the Holy Roman Empire, King of Great Britain and Ireland… and of you."

Jack stared at the fat walrus in front of him with his mouth slightly open, "Doesn't ring a bell."

King George waved off Jack's last statement, "I am informed that you have come to London to procure a crew for your ship."

Jack waved this comment aside rattling the chains as much as he could, "Vicious rumor. Not true"

King George looked perturbed, "So you lied to me when you said you were Jack Sparrow."

"I _am_ Jack Sparrow, "Jack sad starting to jiggle the chains, "But I am not here to procure a crew. That is …someone else."

"Ah," sighed George trying to understand, "Someone _else _named Jack Sparrow," he turned to the two wigged men beside him, "You brought me the wrong wastrel. Find the proper one and dispose of this one."

"Oh, wait, wait, wait, hang on a minute. I am Jack Sparrow, the one and only. And I am in London,' he said as he tried to jerk his hands free of the chains on the chair.

"To procure a crew?" George asked over the rattling of the chains.

"What?" Jack asked rattling the chains even harder.

"To undertake a voyage to the Fountain- can someone _please _remove these infernal chains!" George shouted exhaustedly.

"Come, come," sighed Jack as two guards rushed to unchain him while George held his head as if he were in extreme stress.

"We know you are in possession of a map," a wigged aid said.

"So confiscate the map, and to the gallows with him!" the other said.

"Have you the map?" George asked slowly as if he were speaking to a child.

Jack paused halfway out of his chair and looked around, "No," he stated plainly.

"Where is it?  
"The truth?" Jack stated standing up, "I lost it. Quite recently in fact."

George watched as Jack surveyed the enormous amounts of food on the table, "I have a report. The Spanish have located the Fountain of Youth," George said calmly as Jacks reached for some whipped cream, "I WILL NOT –HAVE SOME MELONCHOLY-SPANISH MONARCH- A CATHOLIC!- GAIN-ETERNAL-LIFE!" George shouted slamming the table, Jack flinched each time but finally grabbed a dollop of cream.

"You do know the way to the Fountain?" a wigged aid asked hopefully. This whole fountain episode had been a rather big headache for everyone involved with the kind.

"Course I do!" Jack said, shocked anyone would doubt him, "look at me!" he exclaimed carefully flicking a handkerchief to the floor.

"You could guide an expedition?" the other wig asked.

Jack carefully positioned a chair away form the table as he addressed the king, "With your permission, your heinie, you will be providing then, a ship?" he threw the handkerchief behind him, "And a crew?"

"And a captain," George said motioning to a side door.

Jack hid behind the chair as a stiff wooden leg could be heard entering the room. He poked his head around the chair and was surprised to see a very pompously dressed Barbossa flamboyantly bowing to the King with his pegged leg.

"Afternoon Sire," he said as Jack glared at him with as much loathing as he could muster, "If I may be so bold," Barbossa started, "Why is that man not in chains? He must be manacled at once!" he said hotly.

George scoffed at the idea that someone would be able to escape, "At the center of my palace? Hardly."

"Hector" Jack said sidling around the chair, the hatred evident in every word he said, "How nice to see a fellow pirate make good of himself," he mocked.

"Pirate? Nay. Privateer on a sanctioned mission under the authority and protection of the Crown," Barbossa explained fingering his wig.

"As may be." Jack said growing suspicious, "First. What has become of my beloved _Pearl_."

"I lost the _Pearl_ as I lost my leg," Barbossa answered slamming his leg on the table.

Jack froze with anger, "LOST THE PEARL?" he growled.

Barbossa lifted his leg off the table, "I defended her mightily enough, but she sunk nonetheless."

Jack burst across the table shaking with rage as two guards dragged him back to the other side, "If that ship be sunk properly, you should be sunk with it."

"Captain Barbossa," George whined, "every second we tarry the Spanish outdistance us. I have every confidence you will prevail and be rewarded with the high station you so desire."

Barbossa bowed again with much pomp, "To serve doth suffice sire."

Jack looked at him with an eyebrow raised in disgust, "You sir, have stooped."

"Jack," said Barbossa as if Jack were a child, "our sands be all but run. Where's the harm in joining with the winning side? And you do meet a nicer class of person."

Jack observed his explanation, "I understand everything," he said eyeing the two guards, "Except that wig."

Jack twisted free from the guards. Looking towards the pastry he grabbed both of the rifles and pointed them upwards causing them both to fire. A chain on the chandelier snapped causing the chandelier to swing. Jack knocked both of the guards out with the buts of their rifles and jumped onto the table. He kicked a plate of food toward a guard running towards him and ran down the table kicking everything out of his way. He quickly grabbed hold of the back of the chair he had so carefully positioned and gracefully flung himself over in an acrobatic flip. As soon as he landed Jack threw the chair out the window. A guard charged towards Jack, sword raised, but slipped on the handkerchief Jack had thrown on the floor. As the guard tipped out of the window Jack handed him a tassel which then hurled Jack towards the ceiling. He grabbed hold of the chandelier and swung away again. Jack grabbed the pastry just as he landed on a balcony and as he took a big bite, he bowed towards the court smirking at Barbossa as he did.

Jack quickly ran down the corridor searching for a way out. He had to find Gibbs. Again. Then Catherine. Then they all had to get the bloody hell out of here. He ran down a stairway and smiled to himself as he knocked a hat off the guard on the way down. Catherine would kill him but just couldn't help himself. The guard quickly followed Jack but when he reached the bottom Jack was nowhere to be found.

Jack peeked out from under the table ease the guard ran by to see his affects laying on the table. He checked both the stairway and the hallway as he put his sword and pistols back in his belt. He ran up the same stairs and down another hallway until he came to a window. Jack threw the window open and cautiously peered out to see a long row of banners hung form the edge of the palace to the building next to it. Hearing the guards behind him Jack quickly climbed out and onto the banners. Sensing a guard at the window Jack pulled his legs up and carefully balanced himself on the rope. He could hear a cart into the distance heading his way. If he could just stay hidden a little while longer…

A sudden breeze rocked the banners and Jack's feet slipped. The guard at the window noticed his dangling feet and blew a whistle.

"Bugger," Jack grumbled as he looked towards the guard who had now taken out his sword.

Jack looked down below him to see a young girl picking up the fallen tassel. The soldier at the window quickly began to saw at the only rope holding Jack from the ground. Jack frantically shook his head, if he were to fall now, the young girl underneath him would be crushed. He shut his eyes as he felt the rope suddenly begin to fall. The rope swung in a graceful arc before Jack felt himself being flung face first into a carriage.

"Bloody hell Jack, you couldn't wait for me to come get you," Jack looked up to see a slightly annoyed Catherine glaring at him, "You just _have _to do everything yourself."

"Plans have changed, my love, and it is best we leave this wretched and rainy island and travel back to our summer home." Jack said looking out the window to see a large number of soldiers following.

Catherine sighed as she tried to carefully take off her dress.

Jack looked at her in utter bewilderment, "No time for _that_ love," he said as he pulled a knife from his boot and cut the bodice off.

"Jack!" cried Catherine, somewhat disappointed to have the dress now lying in ruins, "That was the queens!"

She reached under the bench of the carriage for a small bag that contained her pistols and swords, as well as her usual pants and shirt and quickly followed Jack onto the top of the carriage, careful of her shift swirling about her.

Jack reached his hand out to pull her to stand up, "You know dear," he said as they jumped onto another carriage, "I think now would be a good time to tell you something."

Catherine rolled her eyes, "Now's not exactly a good time for a heart to heart Jack."

Jack pushed her from the carriage onto a smaller wagon carrying a coffin before following her himself.

"I should tell you now I never liked that dress," he said.

"What was wrong with the dress?" Catherine asked when she noticed the amount of ground the soldiers had gained, "Jack!" she called out in warning at the same time he stood up and pulled her onto a much faster moving coal cart.

Soldiers quickly began pulling themselves onto the cart. Catherine groaned as she punched one of them to the ground, "I stole it from the Queen's own room."

Jack smiled, "It made you look well..." he started as he punched a guard off the cart, "slightly on the chubby side my love."

Catherine stood shocked, "What?" she cried out as a soldier roughly pushed her to fall towards the front of the car with a soft thud.

"Ey!" Jack shouted yanking the soldier by the neck away from Catherine, "That's not very nice now is it?" he said as he punched the guard full in the face off the cart.

Catherine meanwhile, had thrown the driver off the cart and had taken control of the reins. The horses sped up with renewed vigor.

"Fire!"

Catherine ducked and Jack fell down in the coal pit as several bullets flew over their heads. One of the bullets hit the lantern spilling hot sparks over the coal.

The cart ran over a rather substantial bump causing the end to fall off and majority of the burning coals to tumble out causing the guards to split up and go in different directions.

"It did not make me look fat" Catherine seethed.

"It was a nice plump though-"

Jack was cut off as Catherine ran under a low hanging sign, which Jack quickly pulled himself onto. The cart continued on before it ran into a bread cart without Catherine in it, which was now brushing some of the coal dust off her dress.

Jack grinned widely as he fell to the ground but his smile was immediately wiped from his face as he saw a guard with his rifle pointed straight at Jack's heart.

"Filthy pirate," the guard grumbled cocking his rifle.

Two shots rang out, one over Jack's shoulder and one behind the guard. The guard fell revealing Catherine who was looking over Jack's shoulder with a small smile.

Jack turned to see a well-weathered face emerge from the shadows, "Hello Jackie," the face said with a salute.

"Hello dad," Jack saluted back.


	2. The Captain's Daughter

Chapter 2: The Captain's Daughter

Jack walked into the Captain's Daughter followed closely by Catherine. A woman cackled in the corner as a man tried to sweet-talk her. A man snored on a table as rum poured out of his tankard spilling onto the floor.

"Here kitty kitty," a gravely voice said by the window, "Have a little tot of rum with ol' Bill here. Come on, be a good pussycat."

Catherine seemed unfazed by everything and nudging Jack towards Teague, she left to change out of her shift.

Jack slid into a chair next to Teague grabbing a tankard of rum from a passing bar maid.

"I heard you were putting together a crew," Teague started.

Jack looked around, "If enough people keep saying it then it must be true."

"I heard where you're headed, the Fountain."

Jack leaned in, trying to keep their conversation somewhat private, "Have you been there?"

Teague chuckled, a dry chuckle that sounded like wrinkled newspaper, "Does this face look like its been to the Fountain of youth?"

Jack leaned back to survey his father's face, it looked more tired than the last time he had seen him, "Depends on the light."

Teague smiled slightly before leaning towards Jack, his face now completely serious, "Son, the Fountain. There be items required for the profane ritual. Two chalices."

"On the map there was a chalice," Jack added thoughtfully.

"Two," confirmed Teague, "Silver, from Ponce de Leon's ship. You'll need both."

"For?" questioned Jack.

"The ritual!" Teague growled, "Don't be a fool Jackie! Find out every detail before you set sail," Teague said more than frustrated with his son's lack of planning.

"Set sail?" Jack asked taking a drink, "I'd love to. But for that I may need a ship."

Teague beckoned toward a group of people in a corner, "They have a ship. They're signing up sailors right now."

Jack turned in his chair to see a rather scruffy looking sailor with a small guitar singing to a group of fawning whores,

'My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold…' they sang.

Jack turned back to Teague, "I'll go get Catherine and we'll be off."

Teague looked at Jack, he was tired, every line in his face showed it, "Be careful Jackie, The Brethren is after you and Catherine."

Jack scoffed at this idea but immediately sobered as soon as it registered that Catherine was involved, "After us? Why?"

Teague smiled sadly, "Do you honestly think that the Brethren Court would let you two alone to enjoy your happy matrimony did you?"

Jack looked past Teague to see Catherine emerging from a back room dressed in her usual garb, her pistol and sword tucked securely in her belt, her hair was loose and a gentle smile graced her face as she caught sight of Jack.

"One last think Jackie," Teague said drawing his attention from Catherine, "The Fountain tests you. Mark my words."

Jack toasted Teague with a small nod before turning back to look at the singing pirate. Jack looked back to find Teague gone and Catherine coming to sit in his place.

Catherine nodded towards the scraggly pirate, "Says he sails under Jack Sparrow. The imposter is here."

"Is he now?" Jack said turning back to observe the scraggly pirate.

'There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold!'

"Ha ha haaaa!" screeched a woman.

"Keep watch," Jack told Catherine who was rather put off at his order. Jack rolled his eyes; "I'll only be a minute!" he defended.

Jack waited as Catherine settled herself to watch for any suspicious characters before he sauntered his way towards the singing pirate. Jack held a small knife against his throat and the man stopped playing immediately.

"I hear you're recruiting a crew," Jack said softly, but threateningly.

"Aye," she scruffy sailor said swallowing thickly, "That is, Jack Sparrow be puttin' together a modest venture."

Jack stepped out of the shadows looking at the sailor in surprise.

"You've got some nerve ain't ya? Turnin up here, dressed like that?! What are you some kind of imposter?'

Jack's jaw tightened at the fact that there was someone who did not know who he was, "Do you have any idea who I am mate?"

The scruffy sailor burst out laughing no doubt because of the rather generous amount of rum he had been given that night, "Oi! Muckers! Some bloke here forgot his own name!"

The surrounding drunkards and whores burst out in laughter, many not knowing what was so funny but rather enjoyed the act of laughing.

A door burst open behind the crowd causing Jack's head to jerk towards the noise.

"Lads!" a semi sober sailor called, "I'm sailin' with Sparrow! Who'll buy a sailor a drink?"

"AYE!" cheers rang over the jovial crowd. Jack however heard none of it as he noticed a suspiciously shaped shadow lurking out of the pub.

He carefully stepped over fallen drunkards and spilled rum to the back of the pub, looking back quickly to see Catherine sitting in the shadows carefully watching every single person in the pub but completely camouflaged in her surroundings.

Jack stepped into the back storeroom of the pub allowing the door to close behind him silencing most of the boisterous yells from the pub. His hand lightly twitched towards his sword but he resisted the temptation to draw it until he knew something was wrong. Jack took another step past one of the many columns supporting the roof, a board squeaked and Jack quickly turned around drawing his sword as he turned, to come face to face with himself, whose sword was also drawn.

Jack took a moment to study the character before him that was dressed as in in every single way.

"You've stolen me and I'm here to take meself back," Jack stated matter of factly.

The other Jack paused for a moment, before immediately running back behind the column. Jack ran around the other side, his back towards the column, peeking over both sides until both Jack's met each other's eyes and spun out swords clashing as they ran over to the barbecue pit, circling each other and making note of each other's movements, which so happened to be identical. Jack rubbed his beard in thought, the other Jack moved his hand the same way.

"Stop doing that," Jack said frustrated.

The two charged at each other again swords clashing both equally matched as they struggled for the upper hand. Jack deflected other Jack's sword into a roasting chunk of meat. As the other Jack struggled with his sword, his eyes suddenly focused on the simple golden ring on Jack's left hand, and his eyes widened.

The other Jack ripped his sword from the meat and charged at Jack with renewed vigor. Jack was surprised but not for long as he met the other Jack's attacks with equal ferocity. The other Jack roughly kicked Jack in the stomach that doubled over trying to catch his breath. The other Jack ran up a pile of barrels onto the rafters of the ceiling and cut a rope that had secured several barrels of rum. Jack straightened up in time to see the barrels come plummeting down and hit the wagon he was standing on sending him flying to the rafters.

Jack stood unsteady for a moment, as he readjusted his stance, with a smirk, he charged towards the other Jack. The two battled across the rafters before the other Jack gracefully leapt down to the ground and began to run towards the door. Jack, not wanting the imposter to run loose, swung himself down to land in front of him and charged towards the other Jack. The other Jack frustrated spun and slashed towards Jack pointing his sword directly at him.

Jack looked at the sword in a surprised amusement, "Only two people alive know that move, and one of them is sitting in the other room."

Jack quickly sprang forward and disarmed the other Jack, sending his sword across the room.

"Hello Angelica," Jack said flatly tearing off most of the imposter's fake beard.

Angelica sighed, "Hello Jack," she said ripping off the rest of the beard, "Are you impressed? I think I almost killed you once or twice there."

"I am touched at this most sincere form of flattery," Jack answered, using his sword to remove her hat, "But why?"

Angelica removed the bandana and wig, shaking out her hair as she did so, "You were the only pirate I could ever pass for."

Jack grimaced, "That is not a compliment."

Angelica smiled devilishly, taking off the rest of her mustache, "Don't worry Jack. I forgave you a long time ago."

Jack's brows, furrowed, "For what?"

Angelica stood up to her full height, which in reality was still much shorter than Jack, "For leaving me."

Jack stepped back, hands raised as if he had touched something foul, "Let us make one thing quite clear, I was never with you to leave you."

Angelica smiled devilishly, "I can see that now," she said grabbing Jack's left hand, "Which poor unsuspecting person have you conned your way into their heart, hmmm?" she asked.

Jack jerked his hand away, "That is none of your concern. You still haven't answered my question; Why?"

Angelica sighed, "Loo, Sparrow, as long as my sailors get their money, they are willing to put up with any number of peculiarities," she said walking away from him.

"Ah," Jack grumbled, "But there is one peculiarity which I would not put up with. I will be impersonated as "Captain", nothing less.

Angelica scoffed, "Well for that you need a ship. And as it turns out, I have one."

Jack battled with himself for a moment as to whether or not to rely on the conniving wench for anything, "…I could use a ship."

"I hear-tell you've been to the Fountain," she said mysteriously, but looking in Jacks eyes with such a certainty it surprised him.

"There's been a lot of hear telling going on these days."

"The Fountain of Youth," she clarified.

Jack looked at her in a joking examination, "Dearest Angelica, fret not, you still have a few usable years left."

"Haha! Always so charming," she seethed, "You didn't answer me."

"Eh?" Jack asked trying to draw her away from the subject, "Ah, regarding the Fountain. Waste of time."

The door suddenly banged open causing both Jack and Angelica to turn in time to see the same scruffy sailor and Catherine fighting through the door.

"My lady!" shouted the scruffy sailor as he shut the door and started stacking barrels against it, "I see unseamanlike fellows of officious looking nature!"

Angelica turned towards Jack, "Friends of yours?"

Jack shrugged taking out his sword and walking over to drag Catherine away from the door, "I may have unintentionally slighted some King or other."

Catherine pushed Jack away from her as she drew her sword out as well, "Jack, we need to leave now!" she said eyeing the door, waiting for it to burst open at any moment.

Angelica looked towards Catherine, "Ah, so you are the fool Jack has conned-"

Catherine cut off the rest of Angelica's phrase with her sword up against her neck faster than even Angelica could register, "I am no fool," she said calmly, "Angelica."

The door exploded open followed by several gunshots that ended the conflict between the two women.

"Get down!" yelled Jack pulling Catherine down just as a shower of gunshots rang over where her head had been.

"Get out of here," Jack whispered harshly, looking straight into her eyes.

Catherine laughed, "Very funny Jack," she stood up pulling him with her, "you can't get rid of me that easily. I fight by your side remember?" she said drawing her sword and pistol with a cheeky smile.

Jack sighed, since the previous year, he had no wish to see her hurt ever again, "Can't blame me for tryin' love," he said with a small smile as he drew his sword out again.

The two quickly fought their way into the throng of the redcoats that had surrounded Angelica.

"We are at a disadvantage!" Angelica yelled over the fighting.

"Speak for yourself!" Jack said as he was fighting, "unlike some who pretend to be, that cannot infact hold a candle to, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Jack turned from his fight to slice open a barrel of rum causing it to come spraying everywhere.

Angelica quickly followed suit and soon rum was spraying so thickly that it was barely possible to see. Jack poked a hole in a barrel as he ran by only to turn around and try to slurp up the very fine wine until Angelica dragged him away from it.

Jack looked up to see Catherine struggling with two soldiers and tried to run towards her just as her ran straight into about twenty pistols pointed straight at him. He was about to fight his way through when the floor suddenly lurched out from under him and he fell into shockingly cold water.

A strong hand pulled him away from the whole and the bullets that now shot through the water towards the pair. Jack reluctantly swam with the current, his lungs felt as if they were about to burst before he finally surfaced and drew in the sweat night air. He turned to see who had ripped him from Catherine to see Angelica lounging on a pile of stones.

Jack pulled himself next to her and ripped out his sword, his eyes ablaze with anger, "You better have an extremely good explanation of how exactly you plan on getting her out of that pub or you will be sleeping on the bottom of Thames."

Angelica stood up just as something pierced Jack's neck. He reached over to pull out whatever was stinging him to find a feathered dart. He looked towards Angelica in pure rage as his vision started to blur before him.

"I'm sorry Jack," Angelica said, with not a trace of regret in her voice as she watched Jack fall to the ground senseless, "We just didn't need her."

Catherine struggled against the two soldiers forcing her towards the prison.

"Let. Me. Go!" she yelled as she pulled away as they finally let go, causing her to fall roughly to the ground on her back, "I swear you'll pay for this," she growled trying to get up, her hand on her sword but the guard quickly shoved her shoulder down with his foot and pointed her gun directly at her heart.

She lay on the ground, panting, and a sneer across her face as she glared at the guard holding her down.

"There's been a mistake!" came a familiar voice from the inside of the prison, " It's a life sentence. Not death, Life!" shouted Gibbs, as Catherine again began to struggling against the guards again, trying to get to Gibbs, as the doors to the prison slammed open.

"Barbossa!" seethed both Catherine and Gibbs.

"Thank you gentlemen," Barbossa said throwing Gibbs some rope while ignoring a struggling Catherine, "I trust you can tie a noose."

"It's a hard thing," said Gibbs throwing the rope back towards Barbossa, "Forcing a man to twist his own hanging rope."

"You must like in your bed the way you made it," said Barbossa with not a hint of pity as he threw the rope towards Groves who began tying it over the scaffolding.

Gibbs looked towards Barbossa with disgust, "What's happened to you?" he asked.

Barbossa ignored him and instead turned to Catherine and dragged her upright, "Where is Jack Sparrow?"

"He escaped," Catherine said with a small smirk.

Barbossa angrily grabbed the front of her shirt, Catherine couldn't help but flashback to Beckett's cabin not even a year ago, and her eyes slammed shut as she tried to shut out the memory.

"I'm on a tight schedule Sparrow. The HMS Providence sets sail at first light, and if you do not care hanging here dead with a mouth full of flies, speak now."

Catherine had opened her eyes, and now stared at Barbossa with a dead expression, "If you kill me, you bring death on yourself, or is your head shoved so far up the King's ass you've forgotten the code."

Barbossa was about to reply when Gibbs pulled out the map that he had stolen from Jack, he wasn't sure what Barbossa would have done to Catherine, but he knew that Jack would not hesitate to kill him if he let Catherine get hurt.

"Barbossa!" he called out, causing Barbossa to let go of Catherine and walk over to Gibbs.

"…Hand it over," Barbossa said threateningly.

Gibbs threw it on the ground and quickly grabbed a lantern from the wall next to him and threw it on the map.

"YOU FOOL!" shouted Barbossa.

"I've just enough time to study those infernal circles, every route, every destination all safe. In here," Gibbs said pointing to his head, very wary of an infuriated Barbossa.

"Welcome back to the King's Navy Mister Gibbs!" Barbossa spat storming off.

Gibbs quickly went to follow grabbing Catherine's hand as he left.

Catherine looked longingly at the map that lay burning to ashes on the ground as Gibbs pulled her away.


	3. Queen Anne's Revenge

**Thank you to all that have reviewed this story! I really enjoy reading them! Special Thanks to 88dragon06, who has been with me from the very beginning!**

**I have the next chapter already typed up for this story, so as soon as I receive 10 reviews, I'll upload.**

**Please enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 3: Queen Anne's Revenge

The hammock swayed with the rocking of the ship sending Jack back to the days when he had been a simple cabin boy on his fathers ship. His father' ship.

Jack's eyes jerked open as a burly sailor tipped his hammock upside down and his face landed flat on the dirty deck.

"Show a leg sailor!" shouted a harsh voice from behind Jack.

"Aye sir!" Jack shouted from habit before his head sprang up in surprise, he should be the one giving orders on a ship.

The same scruffy sailor he had seen at the Captain's Daughter sidled up to him, shoved a mop in Jack's hand and dragged him to an open spot of deck.

"There's been a terrible mistake," Jack started growing slightly frustrated with the way this day was going so far.

"Keep moving," grumbled the scruffy sailor.

Jack tripped over a pile of rope on the deck tumbling slightly onto the scruffy sailor who turned with an extremely frustrated look towards Jack.

"I'm not supposed to be here," growled Jack through gritted teeth.

"Many a man's woken up at sea, no idea what, when, wherefore or why, no memory of the night afore whence he drank away all his bonus money!" the scruffy sailor said with a slightly vindictive laugh.

Jack stopped in front of the scruffy sailor forcing him to look at Jack in the eye, "No, no, no, you don't understand mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. The original. The only!"

"Scrum," the sailor answered plainly, not at all impressed with Jack's introduction, "And the pleasure's all mine. Now keep moving," he said trying to shove past Jack.

Jack reached out and grabbed Scrum by the shoulder of his grimy shirt, and drawing him so close so as to prevent anyone else on the ship to overhear their conversation. Scrum for the first time in his interactions with Jack sobered to the point where he took Jack incredibly seriously.

"Listen here very. Closely," Jack said, carefully annunciating every word so that there would be no confusion as to exactly what he was saying, "Your lovely recruiting officer as it were, was so kind as to take me away from my wife who at that particular moment, was in the clutches of the British military. If you do not help me find a way off this bloody ship, I will not hesitate to kill you," Jack said with a fiery anger in his eyes.

The last thing in the world that Jack would have expected Scrum to have done was to laugh in his face.

"What exactly are you plannin' on doin' then?" Scrum asked still chuckling somewhat, "Chase after her in a rowboat?"

Jack calmed somewhat, "If I have to."

Scrum sobered, "Look, we are at least a couple days out at sea, even if you were to make it out on a rowboat without one of the officers killing you, you would be dead before you reached England again."

Jack thought for a moment before growling, he let go of Scrum and angrily scrubbed at the deck. If anything was on the deck when Jack began to scrub, it was certainly scared away by the sheer ferocity of his cleaning.

Several officers were hammering a glass coffin behind Scrum. Jack observed these for a while before he scrubbed his way over to the sailor.

"Scrum," he said quietly, aware of the officers keeping a very close eye on him, "Why is there a glass coffin?"

Scrum looked at Jack in amusement, "Do I look like the man in charge?"

Jack's jaw tightened at the lack of answers he was able to obtain from the incredibly annoying sailor, "Where am I?" he asked, hoping for at least one good answer.

"'Scuse me, Captain Sparrow, sir," Scrum said, drawing himself up proudly, "I be right honored to welcome you aboard the world renowned vessel of infamy – _Queen Anne's Revenge_."

Jack immediately stopped, now very aware of the predicament he had managed to get himself into, "Blackbeard," he murmured with a distant look on his face.

Jack could not remember the last time he had scrubbed so many decks in one day, but he was as always, doing his best to look as if he was working, while in reality, he was paying very close attention to the entire crew that surrounded him. He sat up briefly from scrubbing the top deck to survey the entire crew but the sharp crack of the officer's whip against his back sent him immediately back to his scrubbing with a grimace. It felt like the whip had broken through the skin again.

"He's a curios one," Jack commented noticing the white-eyed glare from the officer.

"He's been zombified," clarified Scrum.

"Eh?" said Jack in confusion.

"Zombified," stated Scrum again, "Blackbeard's doing. All the officers are the same. Makes 'em more compliant."

The officer in question growled and cracked his whip causing the entire line of pirates to jump.

"And perpetually ill tempered," Jack noted.

The officer glared at Jack again, his hand itching to send him another good whipping.

"Come on," said Scrum, eyeing Jack carefully, "scrub."

"Yeah…" said Jack distantly.

The afternoon passed in much the same, scrubbing deck after deck on the ship until Jack's fingers resembled very fine prunes.

Jack and Scrum were tying off a rope on the deck when a breeze caused an incredible smell to waft up from Scrum.

"Five days underway, at least," Jack commented.

"Aye!" said Scrum, now incredibly impressed, "You can tell by the smell of the sea?"

Jack grimaced as Scrum reached up for a better grip of the rope, "The smell of the crew," he said tying off the rope.

Jack looked up the main mast as he stretched noticing a poor sailor strung up high above the deck that had obviously been there for some time.

"Oi," he said poking Scrum in the direction of the tied sailor, "What did that poor sod do? How can I make sure to no?"

Scrum squinted trying to make out the sailor on the mast, "Him?" he asked, "Churchly fellow. Always going on about the Lord Almighty."

"Bible-thumper on this ship?" Jack asked surprised taking a small sip from the giant pot the cook was carrying around.

"A missionary's the story what I heard, was he got captured in a raid. Rest of the ship got killed- but not him. First Mate wouldn't let it happen, on account of his premier standing with the Lord. First Mate sticking her neck out for some prisoner? That you don't see," finished Scrum with a note of appreciation for the odd circumstances.

"Her?" Jack asked with a sinking feeling, "First Mate is a her?"

"GET BACK TO WORK!" shouted an officer causing Scrum and Jack to jump back to their work.

Jack noticed a rather familiar figure walking from the upper deck to below deck and with a quick glance at a very occupied officer, Jack snuck silently and unobserved to the lower deck just as the figure walked down the steps.

Jack looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon, as his sword and pistol were no doubt being held ransom in the Captain's room. He picked up a large hook that lay resting on a barrel and jumped towards the emerging figure quickly positioning the hook up against her throat.

"You…are a ruthless, soulless crossgained cur," Jack spat, holding Angelica against a column and out of sight of the many wandering officers.

Angelica simply smiled her devilish smile, "I told you I had a ship."

"No," Jack growled, "Blackbeard has a ship. Upon which I am now imprisoned."

Angelica lightly pushed the hook away with one finger, "We can do this Jack. The Fountain of Youth. Like you always wanted."

"Key word love," said Jack, not falling for her forward advances, "want_ed_," he said turning away from her, not wanting to become ensnared in any of her devilish schemes.

"Its because of _her_ isn't it!" seethed Angelica grabbing Jack and pulling him back towards her, and closer than Jack ever wanted to be to the scheming sorceress.

"There is one, other thing, _dear _Angelica," Jack said, pushing the hook Angelica was now brandishing at his face, away, "Blackbeard. Edward Teach. The pirate which all pirates fear. Resurrector of the dead in his spare time."

"He will listen to me," Angelica said with a sly smile.

"He listens to no one," Jack said in his usual drunken manner.

"Maybe his own daughter?"

Jack looked at Angelica curiously, "Daughter as in beget by?"

"Long-lost, recently found," Angelica said with as much drama as she could muster at that moment.

"He bought that?" Jack asked with a smile at her incredibly transparent act.

"I sold that!" she said angrily.

Jack grabbed her and pulled Angelica down behind a stack of barrels just as a zombied officer walked by and turned towards her.

"Then it's the Fountain of Youth for him or him and you, not you and me," Jack said pointing out the flaws in her plan.

"No Jack," said Angelica seductively, "That's the best part. He will be dead."

"Ah," said Jack starting to understand some of her plan, "You'll be handling that part yourself then."

Angelica looked around to make sure they were alone, "There is a prophecy. Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural."

Jack scoffed at this, "No, no, no, I've seen a thing or two."

Angelica gestured over to the zombified quartermaster, "The Quartermaster. The man with no eyes. He is known as eleri ipin, witness of fate. He sees things before they happen. He is never wrong."

"I can do that too," said Jack nonchalantly, "if you don't count women, weather, and other things that are hard to predict."

Angelica smiled, "The prophecy is this: Blackbeard will meet his death, within a fortnight, at the hands of a one-legged man" she seductively dragged the hook over Jack's face, who grimaced in disgust, "That's why he needs the Fountain, Jack. Get me to that Fountain, and I will let you chase after your… _darling _wife."

Angelica gave Jack one last shove before storming out of the storeroom and to the upper deck.

Jack stared after her with a thoughtful expression on his face, "Interesting."

* * *

Barbossa looked out at the sea in front of him, very much enjoying the fact that he was away from that blessed monarch.

Groves turned from the railing beside Barbossa, "Orders sir?"

"I require a heading. I'll have my navigator to the helm," he ordered.

Groves nodded and saluted, "Aye Sir!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes in boredom, and waved Groves away, "Well, smart now!"

Only a few seconds later, Gibbs was thrown at Barbossa's feet. Barbossa opened his mouth to speak when he heard Catherine's sultry tones coming closer.

"I think I can manage walking by myself you bloody imbecile!" she yelled shoving the unfortunate sailor that drew the short stick for watching her.

"Barbossa," she said marching straight up to him to look him in the eye, "This is ridiculous."

Barbossa immediately motioned for her to be silent, looking at the guard that had brought her forward, "She wouldn't shut up," the unfortunate guard said.

Barbossa simply shoved her aside walking towards Gibbs, "Be we on the proper course _Mr. _Gibbs?"

Gibbs paused for a moment to look at Catherine, they had been kept separate since they arrived on the ship, and as he looked at her he couldn't help but notice that something about her was not quite right.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Barbossa growled.

Gibbs looked at Barbossa with pure loathing, "Aye, it be proper," he growled, "there's your proof," he said pointing towards the oncoming ship.

Barbossa took out his spyglass pointing it towards the captain of the advancing ship, "…The Spaniard. ALL HANDS! BATTLE STATIONS!" He yelled as the crew scrambled about the deck, "GET TO WINDWARD! HARDEN UP TWO POINTS!"

"Two points!" shouted Gillette, "Cast loose the cannons!"

Catherine ducked out of the way as several crewmen rushed by her carrying armfuls of pistols. Catherine remained extremely calm, not moving at all. She knew exactly what the Spaniards wanted and it in no way involved the destruction of their ship.

Gillette turned towards Barbossa who was watching both the Spaniards ship and Catherine's increasingly mocking smirk, "Orders sir?" Gillette asked.

Barbossa paused for a moment thinking, "He never so much as turned his head," Catherine pointed out.

Barbossa shoved his spyglass back together, "The Fountain is the prize. It appears we be not even worth the time to sink us. Now we've fallen behind! All hands! Make more sail!" He shoved the waifish officer from the wheel, "Rid hard between wind and tide!"

* * *

**I would love to hear a review from you! Let me know if you have any predictions :)**


End file.
